Here
by ReginaCaelum
Summary: The team's thoughts during the episode Truth or Consequences. Rated T for safety.
1. Ziva

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters mentioned in this story. Quotes from this story are taken from NCIS episode 139: Truth or Consequences. I do not own Fireflight nor the song Forever.

A/N: This is my first FanFic, but this idea has been in my head for awhile. Enjoy.

**Sometimes I get so cold **

**Like I'm waiting around all by myself **

**Loneliness gets so old **

**I'm on the lost and found, sitting on the shelf**

XX

She knew there was a new captive, simply because she could hear the Monster shouting. But she just tries to tune it out, because she knows that listening to the unfortunate victim's cries will not help her. But he comes to her and shoves a bag smelling of God-knows-what over her head and pushes her down a hall and to a chair. For some reason, the Monster thinks that she will sway the decision of the captive? She doesn't know.

Then he pulls the bag over her head.

XX

No. That's not possible. It's _impossible_.

But there he is. Sitting across from her.

Beaten, bruised, bloody, _mangled_, but still there.

And she barely hears the Monster threatening them both. She's heard it all before, but knows that death will never come to the ones who deserve it.

Ones like her.

Then the Monster and his guard leave. It's silent.

She sees him watching her. Sees emotion flare in his eyes as he takes in her appearance.

She has not looked in a mirror in months, but knows what she will find.

She has been silent for far too long. "Out of all the everyone, in the world, who could have found me," she starts out, throat shadowy with misuse, "…it had to be you?"

The question is rhetorical, of course. She would have chosen no one else and everyone else to rescue her. She had hoped that by leaving her true family back in her true home, they would be spared from any danger involving her—which tends to be more intense than their normal routine.

Nevertheless, she draws her eyes from staring at the ground, and tries to focus on him—on Tony, her almost-rescuer. He licks his lips, and she realizes that they have probably not had water in the last two days.

"You're welcome." His voice, deeper and huskier than she remembers (due to dehydration), but it is the sound she longed for the most while she was…here. In Hell. "So you glad to see me?"

Again, a rhetorical question. She has _ached _to see him ever since she abandoned her team, but she would have prayed much more if she realized that he would end up here.

"You should not have come." Stating the obvious.

Hurt flashes across his face. "All right then. Good catching up. I'll be going now." He "tries" to stand up, but they both know that it's impossible. This joke…it's not even funny. It's so painful she wants to cry.

He settles down with a grunt. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. Taken prisoner." She opens her mouth and narrows her eyes, trying to understand how he could possibly have a sense of humor right now. They're in the middle of the damn desert, in a terrorist camp!

Without looking away from him, she speaks to the other prisoner. "Are you all right, McGee?" Anyone who knew either man would realize that if Tony was going into danger, McGee would obviously back him up. She confirmed her suspicions when the second (bruised, bloody, _mangled_) man in her life spoke: "I'm just glad you're alive."

She doesn't know if she's happy. What does that say about her?

Wait—"You, thought I was dead?"

He would mock her for such a straightforward question, but…instead he just nods, and she can see the blatant emotion still lingering in his eyes: relief. "Oh, oh yeah."

He doesn't elaborate, so she must ask. "Then why are you here?"

"Well, McGee, McGee didn't think you were dead—" He's stalling. What is he hiding?

"_Tony_." She says his name, feels it roll off her tongue. "Why, are you here?" She has to know this, for some strange reason. She just has to.

He shrugs, tries to grin. "Couldn't live without you, I guess."

Her heart _would _quicken at his words, but she has learned to keep her emotion buried deep.

She states his goal: "So you will die with me." She never, _ever _wanted that. "You should've left me alone." This is what she truly believes.

"Okay! Tried—couldn't, listen, you should know I've taken some kinda truth serum, so if there's any kinda questions you don't wanna know the answer to—"

"I did not ask for anyone, to put themselves in harm's way for me. I do not deserve it."

"So what are you doing out here? Some kind of… Monastic experience? Some kind of penance?"

She knows he's mocking her, but he responds anyway. "It is justified."

"Get over yourself." There's no hint of joking or teasing now.

"I have." Gives him a strained smile, one that shouldn't count.

It is time. She breathes in. "Now, you tell Saleem everything he wants to hear. And you try to save yourselves. I am ready to die." Her gaze, while once holding his, has dropped once again to the floor.

McGee speaks for the second time, his eyes still closed. "'S not how it works."

She turns her head slightly to the left. "How _what _works." It's more of a statement than a question.

He whispers. "'he plan."

He eyes widen in shock. "You have an escape plan?" A real question this time. He winks at her.

"Tony," she says, trying to make him understand, "they have thirty men, _heavily _armed. They have anti-tank, anti-aircraft weapons. What do you have?"

A shrug. "Well that's where things get a little tricky."

Then he explains his...she can't think of a word good enough. His plan. And she just has to check, to make sure she hears it right: "Wait…you got captured…on purpose?"

Nods. "Yeah."

Instead of yelling at him, which will do them no good, she explains. "These men are killers, Tony." And worse.

"I know." Of course he knows. "That's why we have to stay alive long enough to not get dead."

She's finally starting to piece it together. "That would involve…being rescued."

"Yes it would."

She stays quiet, trying to get her raging emotions under control. They are pushing the gate, and if she lets them flow, they will distract her from this. _Don't let yourself hope_ she reminds herself. It only ends badly.

But…"How long will it take?"

"I dunno. How long do you think I've been talking?"

She hisses, "What's. The plan?" This is not the time for jokes; why does only she recognize that?

"Well, we fail to contact Dubai, that gets to the carrier crew that I'm dead and they scramble after the two raptors that burn sand into glass." Another wink. "And how long that's gonna take, I don't know."

She stares at him in disbelief. Then comes the worst: "Hours, days…" Her eyes trail off again, despair settling in her stomach. He looks at her. "Ziva." Eyes back up. "Can you fight?"

Her true answer is no, but some of that stubborn defiance remains, and she stays quiet. Which is probably a good thing, as the Monster pushes the door open and walks in. She feels her heart pound just at the sight of him.

Tony, being Tony, says, "Oh, hey, Saleem. What's up, man? What's with the commotion?" She realizes there is something going on, and maybe it's not just a training excerise, as she thought.

The Monster says calmly, "Moving out." And then she sees the knife.

Tony sees it to, she's sure. "Oh, that's good; I was gettin' kinda tired of this place."

"Not taking prisoners." She blanks out for a moment to process the Monster's words, and jerks awake when he pulls her hair back on her bruised scalp and presses a crude knife to her throat. "I'm not done yet." Adrenaline is pumping into her veins, but in this case, she can neither fight nor take flight.

She _has _to make the Monster see reason, has to save them. "If they do not check in, their people will come looking for them."

"Ziva, shut up." His tone is deadly serious.

"Kill me," she says, breathless. "You'll need the Americans for leverage."

The Monster is very amused. "I don't make bargains."

"Do you make pizza?"

McGee suddenly kicks the Monster in the back of the knees, sending him on the hard floor and the knife out of his hands. But he has a gun. Terror strikes her, and McGee falters.

"Stop! Stop! There's something I haven't told you yet."

The Monster is still on the floor. "And what is that?" She is breathing hard and she hasn't even done anything yet. _Tony, what are we going to do? _

He's apparently thinking about that too. He stalls by pulling his chair forward and panting. "Well, I told you about the brains, I told you about the guns, I told you about the muscle, the scientist, politician, the leader, I told you about every member of the team, except myself." His gaze breaks from hers, and focuses on the Monster. She realizes he's scared too. "The part I play."

Saleem still has his gun pointed at McGee. Tony has to talk fast. "I'm the wild card. I'm the guy who looks at the reality in front of him and refuses to accept it. Like right now, I should be terrified, right? But I'm not." Her mind screams even as her body freezes. "'Cuz I just can't stop thinking about the movie _True Lies_. You know, where Arnie is strapped to the chair shot full of truth serum? Picks his cuffs, kills everybody." He swallows, building up the big finish. "You have thirty seconds to live, Saleem." Her eyebrows draw together as she tries to figure out what his tactic is.

The Monster laughs. "You're still bound. You're lying."

Tony shakes his head. "I can't lie. I didn't say I was gonna be the one to kill ya. Remember when I told you my boss was a sniper?"

Suddenly the window shatters and a piece of metal rams into Saleem's head, killing the Monster. And she knows that the only true father she's ever had has saved her once again. Gunshots are being heard fired, shouts are being raised. She sits there, frozen, filled with terror, shaking like a child. McGee is already up (when did he get the knife?), and a guard barges in. One shot from the window and he is on the floor as well.

McGee cuts Tony's cuffs as adrenaline fuels their movements. Then hers. She is free, and she looks at the monster that ruined her life and feels…nothing. Now is not the time for sentiment.

Tony lifts one arm over his shoulder; McGee, one over his, and she presses her lips together to keep from crying out. Neither man notices in the rush to hurry out of this hellhole.

They half drag, half carry her down a hallway, with gunshots and screams all around. Someone stops them, yelling in Arabic, but two shots from an unknown marksman take him down. They continue as quick as they can, and when they turn the corner, they see him.

Gibbs is standing there, in his desert cameo. He takes one look at his surrogate sons and daughter and his eyes speak volumes. Tony and McGee are elated, she can just _feel _it, but she is still in shock—that someone, no, _three _someones, would come halfway around the world to save _her_. But like with the Monster, she doesn't have time for sentiment. Gibbs apparently feels the same way. "Let's go home."

XX

The ride home was…awkward, to say the least. Ziva kept quiet the entire time, reveling in the presence of her friends. Every time there was a noise over the volume of a whisper, she flinched, her mind atomically taking her back to Somalia. McGee, Tony and Gibbs noticed, of course, but they just watched. They knew that she would not talk until she was ready.

XX

Seeing the Navy Yard makes her want to cry, from relief and sadness that four months of her life have been taken away from this wonderful place. But she purses her lips and silently follows Gibbs, with McGee and Tony flanking her (protecting her without words).

The elevator ride is silent. Their wounds are bandaged, but they are still sore and tired and dehydrated. None of them are quite sure why they're here and not finding their friend a place to stay and sleep away all the pain. But no one says anything, because to do so would shatter the tentative calm that has descended over their little party. But Tony, who can only handle silence for so long, speaks. And for once his words invoke humor in her instead of infuriating her.

"Just another day at the office."

The doors open as a soft 'ding' rings through the metal box, revealing the place she has missed for so long: the cubicles, the soft but determined atmosphere, the skylight, the gentle colors. She looks to her leader for confirmation before following him out into the bullpen. She sees two people—vaguely familiar—and for a second she is once again terrified because she cannot remember their names.

But then faces flash before her mind's eye: a happy black-haired girl with pale skin and unique fashion sense who is loyal to the end. _Abby_.

An elderly doctor who is wise beyond his years, who is the easiest to talk to of her entire replacement family. _Ducky_.

A clap rings out as her two friends cautiously walk over to her. _Director Vance_. And then her whole office is clapping, giving her team a standing ovation for rescuing the one they all knew was lost.

And she does not flinch at the noise, because she is so very, very tired of being afraid.

Abby walks up to her, touches her cheek, as though she is afraid that Ziva will fade to dust, and their team will always be broken. But she doesn't. Abby leans down to her friend, her sister, and gives her a hug. She holds her tight and Ziva, after a moment's hesitation, clutches back just as fiercely.

Over Abs's shoulder, she sees Tony sit down at his desk and watch her. With no amusement or playfulness in his eyes, only protectiveness and firm kindness.

Ziva looks away, because she does not know what to say. But she knows that when she does, it will need to be said.

However, just for now, she will let her sister hold her, let her grandfather examine her for wounds that have already been bandaged, because her father will insist.

Maybe there will be a scar, but it _will _heal.

**Oh, tell me you're here, that you will watch over me**

**Forever**

**Oh, take hold of my heart, show me you love me**

**Forever**

A/N no. 2: Please review and tell me about any errors that you found in the story. I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to PM me about any story ideas you have.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Gibbs

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS nor any of its characters. Nor do I own Fireflight or the song Wrapped in Your Arms.

A/N no. 1: Hello again! For some of you, this might be the second time this chapter has been updated, but I forgot about a few things, so here we go again. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed or subscribed, it means a lot! On with the story!

**I used to try to walk alone **

**But I've begun to grow**

**And when you tell me just to rest**

**I'm finally letting go, I let go**

Waiting. Endless, silent waiting. Many times in places that look like shit and smell worse. Usually in radically uncomfortable positions.

That's what sniping is.

And what does he do with all that time? He thinks, because there's nothing else to do.

So, he lets his mind wander. Not always a good idea, because without the distractions of his normal routine, the barriers in his mind are weak enough that even the most tentative thoughts slip through. Memories are especially hard on him.

_He has failed so many people in his life—daughter, father, friend, lover, wife. It's a danger of his job, and being human as well. But more than anyone, he failed his daughter the most. And in letting Kelly die in that car, he also failed himself. _

_For a long time, he was lost. Unanchored, Isolated. By withdrawing into work, he had hoped to spare both himself and anyone else pain from associating with him. For such a long, dark time, he was so lonely. _

_But then he arrived at NCIS, and hope began to leak into his heart once more. It was brought by his new family: Tony, who is the son he always wanted, who always has his six. Abby, a daughter who is fierce and wildly intelligent. Kate, who kept him sane when the two said "children" got to be too much. McGee, who accepted his status as "probie" with more grace than he was accredited for. And Ducky, who had been there for him even when he himself was not. _

_He was finally gaining hope again. But then the fragile confidence he had in himself began to fade when Kate was murdered. Just with one shot, she was gone, never to return. _

_He failed her. Suddenly he was a man on a mission: Find her killer. _

_Who would have expected that, in the midst of his darkness, he would find renewed light? In Jenny, obviously. At first, he was bitter, but it became much easier to be around her faster than he would have thought possible. _

_And Ziva. Most definitely not Kate. But it was her actions and trust in him that allowed him to accept Kate's death and ease his guilt. While not his little girl like Abby, Ziva inspired a fierce protectiveness in him similar to the kind he felt for Tony. Once again, he was beginning to patch himself up. _

_Thenn Rivkin entered the picture, and their perfect little family began to shatter. Ziva, who had finally begun to see them as more than teammates, began closing her heart again. Tony, who simply wanted to protect her and trust her, killed her almost-lover in self-defense—and that's when the real problems began. _

_When he saw the fractures in his team, he didn't know what to do. Interfere or let them work it out? IN the end his paternal sense won, and he tried not to flinch as Ziva pulled her gun on Tony. But when she wanted to say in Tel Aviv, he knew something bad was going to happen, but again his fatherly instincts overrode. He _should _have made her come home, her _would _have kept her safe, he _could_ have found a way. _

_But should have, would have, and could have were not enough to change his confidence that she would be safe at the time. _

_She wasn't. When he found out that her ship had gone down, he felt an ache that he had come to realize was raw grief. Then the guilt set in _(the open, gaping wound in his heart), _then the rage _(murderous, boiling, brutal). _Just like with Shannon and Kelly and Kate and Jenny. And just like with them, he swore to himself that he would take down the son of a bitch who murdered his daughter. _

And now he has found said murderer. And he _will _take him down.

Tony is not facing him, but apparently mortal danger hasn't made him lose his wit—Saleem suddenly looks enraged, dangerous, even. His finger twitches, wanting to shoot the Monster and be done with this. Yet he knows that his agents' survival depends on him sticking to the plan.

As Saleem storms out, he knows (by gut instinct of course) that it's time to begin. Softly but firmly he speaks aloud to the mike clipped to his jacket: "This is Gibbs. All units begin making final approach."

At once a deeper, military-hardened voice responds, "Roger that."

He almost replies, but suddenly Saleem drags a new captive in. The poor bastard is barely standing, then is slammed into a hard chair. The hood is ripped off and he freezes.

_Ziva_.

Here.

No. That's impossible. His mind refuses to accept it. _To hope only brings more pain_.

But it's really her, though she can't see him. _She looks like she's gone through hell, _he remarks to himself, _and she probably has_. Once more, the guilt eats at him. As well as he can, he examines her through the telescope in his rifle. Her face is bonier, her skin paler and more ash-colored, hair messy and tangled, shoulders slumped. But what scares him the most is her eyes—once filled with mirth and passion, now exuding weariness and exhaustion, as evidenced by the almost-black circles under said eyes. She speaks, and he regrets forgetting how to lip-read.

Minutes pass, and he can see Ziva becoming more and more agitated. The radio crackles with static, then the same voice as before speaks, "All units have made final approach and are currently engaging enemy." Then he can hear the first and most frequent sounds of battle: gunshots.

Saleem marches in, knife in hand. Gibbs forces himself to relax and not shoot the Monster just yet. _It's not time_. Saleem glances out the window but doesn't find anything wrong; then he yanks Ziva back by the hair and presses the knife to her throat. Her eyes are wide but not with terror; rather with determination—_is she trying to save herself? No…_he realizes, _She's trying to save them. _

Suddenly Saleem is on the ground, and Tony begins straining furiously against his bonds. Saleem rises into view again, breathing hard and pointing his gun at the ground. _McGee. _Tony pulls his chair forward; Ziva is still frozen. _Any second now_. Saleem laughs, his gun relaxed in his hand.

_Now. _He pulls the trigger.

The bullet rushes through the air and the window and slams into Saleem's left temple. The Monster drops like a stone. _Good riddance, asshole_. The guard starts yelling in Arabic; another tug at the trigger and he dies where he stands, leftover bullets spraying the ceiling.

He spares a very brief glimpse at his team—Ziva with fear-filled eyes, McGee with determined ones. He can't see Tony's face but trusts his son to bring his family out of this hellhole. Gibbs throws himself into autopilot: stand up, stay down, never stop. He makes his way down the hill and into the compound without incident. Gunshots and screams echo around him. He raises his rifle and kicks the door open, immediately shooting the surprised guard. The shouts begin to die down outside; as expected, his division didn't get much resistance since their attack was completely unexpected.

So he waits for them (to maintain his badass style). He can hear their not-so-stealthy approach—the two men are practically dragging Ziva. Then they round the corner and he has never felt such open relief.

Also, McGee's face is priceless. Gibbs would smile if not for the situation.

Tony looks relieved but not particularly surprised. Ziva is still in shock.

They all look completely exhausted, so he says aloud what they're all desperate to hear: "Let's go home."

XX

Riding in a C1-40 is never a comfortable experience, but their ride would have been awkward in first class. Ziva stuck to Gibbs's side like glue, her guard always up and her shoulders tense. Tony was radiating hurt because Ziva would only talk to Gibbs, and even then only when it was absolutely necessary. Still, he was always by her side, watching out for her. McGee slept through most of the way home in a fitful daze, jerking awake every hour or so. Gibbs had his arm around Ziva and his eyes always scanning for possible threats. Eventually, she fell into a light slumber, snoring just enough to bring a smile to Tony's lips.

XX

And so the pieces begin to come back together.

**And I'm here, to stay**

**Nothing can separate us**

**And I know, I'm okay**

**You cradle me gently, Wrapped in Your Arms**

**I'm home **

A/N no. 2: Okay, so last chapter over eighty people looked at my story, and I got _two _reviews. Thanks to those that did review, but I need more, people. I need to know how I'm doing. So, I hate to be a brat, but until I get at least seven reviews (7), I'm not updating.

Hope you enjoyed. I know the song sounds a little romantic, but any Ziva X Gibbs relationship is misinterpreted.


	3. McGee

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS nor any of the characters or dialog. Nor do I own Within Temptation or the song Pale.

A/N no. 1: Well, I'm back! I have to confess, this isn't my best chapter. It could be documented as either McGee or Tony, but it's McGee because I'm going to do Tony next week, although I'm just gonna do his conversation with Ziva.

Also, REVIEWS. I got four. Come one, everyone. I'm not going to update until I get at least FIVE this time around. Okay? Thanks to all those that DID review, they absolutely made my day.

Enjoy!

**The world seems not the same**

**Though I know nothing has changed**

**It's all my state of mind**

**I can't leave it all behind**

**Have to stand up to be stronger **

They say if you go through traumatic experiences with a person in a short period of time, you bond with them quicker than you would over a long period of time.

Well, McGee has definitely gone though some trauma, and there were two men who always backed him up. Now he and his friend are in danger, and their mentor can't do anything. They have to rely on each other.

But it's not like they can't do much right now. Both beaten, bound, gagged, and helpless. Even though that's the plan, it doesn't make his position (lying on the hard dirty floor) any more comfortable. He has been lying there for what seems like an eon, but he knows with his quick analytical mind that the monsters are making them wait to remind them who is in power. And don't they know it.

Suddenly the door opens, and the man they had been hunting and hating for half a year walks in pleasantly. He says, "You will tell me all that you know. Who you are, how you ended up here, what you are doing." As he says _what_, there's a snapping sound, and McGee has been around Abby enough to know that a syringe is being prepared for use. His mind races, trying to figure out what the terrorist is trying to do.

"And you will talk." And Tony, with his stupidly sharp tongue, smartly says back: "I'm not gonna tell you anything."

The terrorist tells Tony about his truth serum, and he slightly relaxes. It's not good, but it's better than poison. Saleem kicks him again. He barely feels it, he's been through so much.

"It will not take long for it to start working."

"You're gonna be dead soon, you know. Truth, or not." A rhetorical question, but only for the terrorist. McGee knows the answer. "I tell ya, I think this stuff's workin' already." It is.

The terrorist straddles a chair, facing Tony. "You know, I have studied America. Carefully. I believe in knowing my enemy."

Tony makes a surprisingly philosophical statement about himself. McGee zones out, he's so exhausted, and he knows it's not time yet. He smiles inwardly as he hears Tony describe each member of their family and sighs very quietly when he hears the pain in Tony's voice as he remembers Ziva. Tony grunts in pain as Saleem hits him brutally, raving about just causes. Another witty comment, another yell. Eventually Tony gives into the terrorist's questioning and answers that their mission in this godforsaken desert is indeed vengeance.

More droll comments, he zones out again, but still listens to Tony's story. He thinks about the plan, about Ziva, about Tony, about them together. _Why couldn't you guys be less prideful? Everything would've resolved itself so much easier. But, Ziva…it's too late now. _

_I guess the only good thing that's come from your…absence…is that Tony and I have finally gotten to be closer. Not romantically, of course, but he's become a good friend. We actually hang out now; I see more people than just through the computer. Abby lost most of her perk when you left, and when she found out the news…she cried almost nonstop for two weeks and stopped drinking Caf-Pows. Gibbs barked at people a lot more, clashed with the director a lot more. He used to stare at your desk before he realized what he was doing and got back to work. Ducky asked about you a lot. He seemed to be moving on, but he missed having you for tea. And Tony, he just stayed the same. In fact, he might've gotten more obnoxious than when you last saw him. He misses you, though; it's obvious. He keeps a picture of you in his wallet—do you remember the one of you in Paris? And there's one of you in a bikini in his desk. Gibbs head-slapped him when he found that, but didn't take it away. Tony has never done that for another girl. Every time you were mentioned, he tensed up and found a way to change the subject. Oh, and he stopped wearing his suits to work. I guess he didn't have anyone to dress up for anymore. _

Tony speaks his own thoughts: "Ziva's not replaceable…if I could drag her back, I'd do it in a heartbeat." _He would. He'd go through Hell for you. _"But that's impossible. Ziva David is dead." _Ziva…it just doesn't seem possible. But that's how'd you prefer it, right? Not to be captured alive. _

The terrorist unscrews his water bottle, and both men swallow. It's been far too long since either of them had any substance in their mouths aside from sweat and sand. Saleem starts bragging again about his "genius". Tony reminisces some more. Saleem walks over to McGee and rolls him on his back, saying that he made a mistake following Tony. _Yeah, right. _

"So, you travel halfway around the world, to kill me? It is insane." _Yeah, it is. _

"You kill indiscriminately."

"Hmph. Wars are measured in body counts. The news carries—" And here he couldn't understand what Saleem said, probably something in Hebrew. "You change the world in rivers of blood." That self-righteous attitude again. That lack of humanity. "There's no reason to kill just one person."

He can suddenly hear sounds outside: shouts that are becoming more and more loud. Tony says, "Oh sure there is."

A pause. "How did you find me?"

"I'm skilled." _Oh, of all the times to defend me, Tony, you pick now? _

Sallem sounds amused. "You did it all by yourself? Really?"

"…no. Not really."

"How did you find me?" Tony's trying to fight the toxin running in his veins, but he can't stop, he's just stalling. "Who are you leaving out?"

His body betrays him, and the senior field agent confesses. "Abby Scutio, NCIS field agent." _Damn. He really is drugged. He would never put Abby in danger. _He then proceeds to notify Saleem of how they came to the conclusion of Ziva's passing, and how they found him. What he failed to mention is how brusque and drained he became in his obsession to murder the one who had killed his beloved. Abby gratefully used the mission to distract her from the loss of another dear friend, and Gibbs was almost back to normal.

When the penny drops, and Saleem realizes how they found him, he becomes enraged and throws his canteen against the wall. Tony smirks. "You had to have your Caf-Pow, didn't ya? Hey' it's just a little chemical addiction, don't worry. Hey, maybe you picked that up at your American college!" He yells the last part as Saleem storms out. "Hey, maybe we're not so bad! Maybe you outta rethink your master plan!" _Fat chance. _

Tony finally speaks to him for the first time in days. "You okay, McGee? You awake?" _Good thing Saleem's not as observant as Tony. _He opens his eyes.

"Yeah, when do I move?"

"Not yet." _Tony and his gut. It's ridiculous. _

"He's rattled, it may be our best shot." _Just a cautionary observation. _

"Not yet. Wait for my cue." _Yes, boss. _

There's some sharp words in Arabic, then Saleem returns pushing a hostage in front of him. _Poor guy. We have to get him out too. _"Questions are being asked in town about mission NCIS agents. Concerned, that US forces might mobilize." The captive is sat down in a chair. Hard. "One of you, will tell me the identity and locations of all the operatives in the area, and the other one will die." _What? Is he talking to me? What's going on? _He can feel Tony's confusion as well. Then Saleem yanks the hood off of the captive (all McGee can hear is the rustling of cloth) and there's a short gasp. Feminine. _Wait…no, it can't be. The woman that Tony told me was a captive…was it Ziva? Is she here? Alive? _

"I'll give you a moment to decide who lives." Saleem leaves. _Who is it, who is it? What's going on? Talk to me! _

The air in the room suddenly seems to be charge, humming. McGee feels the tension in the air, as well as relief. He opens his eyes. Tony isn't looking at him; instead, his gaze is transfixed on the woman in front of him, who is undoubtedly Ziva. The only thing McGee can see about her is that her hair, once shiny and perfectly groomed, is now tangled and dirty. _Ziva may have been mostly a tomboy, but she was so vain about her hair. _He shuts his eyes again. Tony doesn't need to feel extra uncomfortable when he can't lie.

"So. How was your summer?" _If boss were here, he would slap you for being such a wiseass. _

He zones out, just for privacy. They have danced on the edge of more-than-friends for too long, and they need to talk. Of course, he keeps an ear open, just feeding key words into his brain. So when Ziva asks, "Are you all right, McGee?", he just says, "I'm just glad you're alive," and zones out again. But when Tony confesses that he "can't live without" her, he smiles. _Finally. _

Ziva speaks again, and somehow they both know that she is speaking to both of them. "Now, you tell Saleem everything he wants to hear. And you try to save yourselves. I am ready to die."

He tries to articulate like he usually does, but he needs water desperately. "'s not how it works…"

He can hear the confusion in her voice. "How what works?"

"'he plan." Tony must be having the same problem.

He can feel her frustration and worry, and maybe, even though she's trying to suppress it, just a little bit of anticipation. "_You_ have an escape plan?" _She's right to be skeptical. This might not be the Pentagon, but that doesn't mean it's not just as protected. _"Tony. They have thirty men, _heavily _armed. They have anti-tank, anti-aircraft weapons. What do you have?" _A sniper with a terrifying aim and an urge to kill. Your surrogate father. _

"Well, that's where things get a little bit tricky." _Oh, geez, Tony, don't tell her, don't tell her. She'll get mad, and if there's one thing you need to know about Ziva, it's don't get her angry. _

He tells her. Ziva has to clarify. "Wait. You got yourselves captured…on purpose?" _She probably hasn't had anyone risk themselves to fiercely for her before. Mossad may be a family, but they seem to have the "Look out for number one" rule. _

"Yeah." _But we're not Mossad, we're NCIS. And we take care of our family at all costs. _

"These men are killers, Tony."

"I know. That's why we have to stay alive long enough to not get dead."

"That would involve…being rescued." There's just the _smallest _amount of hope in her voice now. _She's trying to keep it under control, she probably realizes that hope is not the most productive emotion when you're a captive. _

"Yes it would."

"How long will it take?" She's in her soldier voice. He turns his head, trying to understand why the voices are getting louder. _Training exercise? Camp invasion? Did the boss have something to do with this? _

"I dunno. How long do you think I've been talking?"

"What's the plan?" _Oh, I wanna see him try to get out of this…_

"Oh. Well. We fail to contact Dubai, word gets to the carrier that I'm dead, and they scramble after the two raptors that burn sand into glass." _What? Smartass. "_And how long that's gonna take, I dunno. Hours, or days…"

Ziva's shoulders slump. Despair seems to make a palpable presence around her.

The shouts are getting louder.

"Ziva." Tony's tone is serious. "Can you fight?"

The door opens before Ziva can answer. McGee gets a glimpse of a nasty looking knife before he shuts his eyes once more. Tony greets the terrorist with a casual "Oh, hey, Saleem. What's up, man? What's the commotion?"

Saleem is calm as he says, "Moving out."

"Oh, that's good, I was getting' kinda tired of this place." Saleem marches over to the window and looks out. _Not a good idea when you have a sniper as an opponent. _

"Not taking prisoners."

Tony knows what that means, obviously, but he plays it cool. "Okay, it was nice talking with you—"

"No." There's a sudden gasp, and the air changes once more—into determination, desperation, and terror. "You're not done just yet."

Ziva immediately speaks on their behalf, not even thinking about herself. "If they do not check in, their people will come looking for them."

"Ziva, shut up." Tony's serious this time, he can't lose her again.

"Kill me. You'll need the Americans for leverage." _Ziva, stop protecting us! We came to rescue _you!

Saleem seems amused by her selflessness. "I don't make bargains."

Best defense right now: a quick comeback. According to Tony, at least. "Do you make pizza?" _That's it, that's the cue! _

The terrorist is confused. "What?" _Now! _

McGee kicks out at the back of his knees, where the muscles are weakest. Saleem hits the ground hard, the knife clatters out of his hand. The agent dives for the knife, but freezes when he hears the click of a revolver.

Tony yells, "Stop! Stop!" He's yelling at both of them. So McGee opens his hands and remains in the same defenseless position. "There's something I haven't told you yet."

Still on the ground, still pointing the gun at McGee's head, Saleem replies, "And what is that?"

Tony is breathing hard; he pulls his chair forward. "Well, I told you about the brains, I told you about the guns," he looks away from the barrel of the death weapon pointed at his head, "I told you about the muscle, the scientist, the politician, the leader…I told you about every member of the team except myself, the part I play." He breaks eye contact with McGee and looks intently at Saleem. "I'm the guy who looks at the reality in front of him and refuses to accept it; like right now, I should be terrified, right, but I'm not. 'Cuz I just can't stop thinking about the movie _True Lies, _you know where Arnie's strapped to the chair shot full of truth serum? Picks his cuffs, kills everybody." He swallows. McGee notices that Ziva is still rigid. _Is she…scared? God, what did they do to her? _

"You have thirty seconds to live, Saleem." _How'd he figure that? That's a huge calculation, especially for Tony. _

Saleem chuckles. "You're still bound. You're lying."

"I can't lie. And I didn't say I was gonna be the one to kill you. Remember when I told you my boss was a sniper?"

Suddenly, a bullet shatters the window and burrows into Saleem's head, but McGee isn't even looking. He's already grabbed the knife and quickly breaks the plastic cuffs, immediately moving to Tony.

"Look out!" Another bullet, the guard dies. His hands are shaking, but he manages to get Tony's cuffs off. Tony grabs the knife and quickly cuts Ziva's hands free—she's shaking and her eyes are wide. He quickly scoops up Saleem's gun and pulls Ziva's left arm over his shoulder. They manage to hobble out of the room and down the hall, even though Ziva can't move her feet. They trudge down the hall, but freeze when they see another guard—McGee brings the gun up, but there's no reason to—their savior is already there. Round the corner, and there he stands, still in his cameo. He smiles, because he can't believe that he's got someone who badass to have his back.

"Let's go home."

XX

He slept most of the way home, trusting Gibbs and Tony to keep his sister safe. Though he was exhausted, he slept fitfully, waking up every hour or so. His dreams were plagued with death and guns and despair. Waking up barely helped: Ziva was always terrified, her eyes darting everywhere and her shoulders tense. Gibbs sat next to her, occasionally putting an arm around her shoulders when she would allow it. Tony had a hurt expression, but whenever he left Ziva's side, she would look like she was about to cry.

XX

They got minimal first aid before they left Somalia, so they're out of the woods for fatal injuries, but he's still sore and sunburned and drained. But they follow Gibbs into the office anyway, even though they don't really need to. Ziva remains closest to Gibbs, but Tony and McGee follow close behind, never leaving her unprotected.

The ride up the elevator is quiet. Ziva seems to be a little more relaxed now that she is in familiar settings.

"Just another day at the office." _Sure feels like that. _

The elevator goes _ding _and Gibbs leads them out into the bullpen. Ziva slows down and examines the people whom she has not seen in months. Suddenly a clap rings out, and then the entire office is applauding for them, who risked everything they had to avenge and rescue their friend. McGee watches quietly as Abby walks up to Ziva and hugs her tightly, glad that Ziva doesn't push away. He watches sadly as Tony pushes past him and sits at his desk, just watching Ziva, his eyes not saying anything. He is sad because he knows he can't do anything to help them resolve whatever conflict it is they have, and knows that if he tries to do anything, he'll just make it worse.

_But they're strong. They will figure it out. _

XX

**Have to try, to break free from the fogs in my mind**

**Use the time that I have, I can't say goodbye**

**Have to make it right**

**Have to fight, 'cuz I know in the end it's worthwhile**

**That the pain that I feel slowly fades**

**It will be alright**

A/N no. 2: Okay, REVIEW. PLEASE. Once again, I will _not update _until I have at least five reviews! Come on, just say "good chapter" or "with blah-blah-blah" had happened. It's that simple.

Have an uberfantabulous day!


	4. Tony

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor do I own any of their characters. Likewise, I do not own Within Temptation or the song Somewhere.

A/N no. 1: Hello again! I apologize for making this so late, but I was honestly very busy. This chapter is actually pretty good, I think, although I had a tricky time getting inside Tony's head. He's surprisingly complex.

Also! I would like to thank _each_ and _every _person who reviewed last time, it made my day. I think I replied to you all, but if I didn't let me know. I will try not to beg for reviews this time, but I still like reviews very much. ^^

Enjoy the story!

**Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign**

**Instead there's only silence, can't you hear my screams?**

**Never stop hoping, need to know where you are**

'**Cuz one thing's for sure**

**You're always in my heart **

XX

Women are a subject in which Antony DiNozzo is well versed. There's something about him that tends to get him a date whenever he wants it—which is often. It could be his muscled body, his charming smile, his relaxed demeanor, or, hell, maybe just the easygoing way he carries himself. Whatever it is, it's inviting and effective.

However, despite the dozens of women he's had…intimate relations with, like every man, he has a flaw (well, some would argue that there's more than one), and unsurprisingly, it's the same phobia that most other men have: commitment. Needless to say, that hampers his success at having relationships longer than one-night stands, Heaven forbid falling in love. So, in his thirty-something life, there have been only two women who have ever captured his heart. Yet when it came down to him being honest with himself, there was only one woman he truly loved.

Ziva David. Lethal to the wrong people, frightening to everyone else. Smart, talented, brave, strong, compassionate, fierce, funny, beautiful…the list went on and on. He was intrigued by her as soon as she walked into that squad room, and he was there acting like a goofy idiot to hide his grief. Intrigued, but annoyed. His thoughts at the time were: _Who does she think she is, swooping into our lives like this? She has no right messing with our case. _But she helped them track down and finish Ari, when she had a reason _not _to. And she continued to aid them at every opportunity, saving their lives and putting criminals away. She was a valuable coworker, then friend, daughter, sister and partner. She brought life and playfulness into the grief-stricken office. Whatever friction they had, they worked it out. They were more than a team—they were family.

Until _he _arrived. Michael Rivkin, Mossad agent operating in the US under Director David's orders; Ziva's childhood friend and ex-partner. How could they compare to that?

Answer: they couldn't. They—Gibbs and Tony—tried to keep him away and protect her, but Rivkin wanted her all to himself. The situation just got worse and worse, until Tony had to make himself consider the option that he might not be able to trust his own partner anymore. So he went to _ask _her what the _hell _was going in, in the place where they had talked and laughed and become friends. He only wanted answers, but when _he _opened her door, he wanted blood. He thought of her, and how much _he _meant to her; that helped him cool down enough to question him. He wasn't surprised when Rivkin refused arrest—in fact, he was looking forward to it. But Rivkin was a better fighter than he would have thought, and all thoughts of her vanished from his mind as he fought for his life. Then Ziva flew through the door, eyes frantic, and for a second Tony thought she would come to him, her _partner_, first, but she barely looked at him before descending on _him. _

The rest was just a blur: the hospital, the tense plane ride to Israel, the revealing interrogation with her father, the agonizing fight with her (in which he pretty much spilled his heart to her, but she was too furious and confused to reply), and the quiet plane ride him. He and his boss barely spoke to each other, both were wrapped up in their own thoughts.

The next few weeks passed slowly by the minute, but quickly by the hour. It was quieter. Each member of Team Gibbs went though withdrawal differently, but before they knew it, two months had passed.

Still no word.

He suggested replacing her when it got too hard to remember that she wasn't coming back. His childish demeanor hid the ache in his chest, something he hoped a new flirtation object would numb. Cases had begun to lose their ability to take away said pain. Although the women had many qualities to speak of…they weren't her. So he turned them all down.

And then he just couldn't take it anymore, all the worrying and the anxiety, because they still hadn't heard anything from their lost friend, all the way on the other side of the world, and the ache in his chest corresponded with his gut saying that something was wrong. So he began checking into her activities in Israel, and when even the McGeek couldn't find anything, they went to Abby. Sometimes, he wished he hadn't; for that was when they got the news.

Ziva David was dead. She didn't even go down fighting, she drowned. When Gibbs said that, so matter-of-fact and coldly, they could only go into shock. Their friend was gone, and they couldn't do anything about it.

Time slowed down again. The shock didn't go away this time, like it did with Kate. This time, it just made everything seem so pointless and unnecessary.

So he said no. And in doing so, brought to light all the thoughts that they had all been hiding. Tony became a man on a mission—hunt down her killer. With his friends' help, they found him in record time (faster than they normally would have because it was the only news that could get them out of their depression). Then the director shot them down, and he grew enraged inwardly—they were so close, but they couldn't ignore the director's point. When Gibbs offered them a loophole, he jumped at it, and then they were boarding a plane knowing that they might not come back.

Again, everything was a blur—the arrival, the goodbyes, and the capture (painful, but still a blur). Now he's wide awake, and ready.

He can't help but feel some sardonic satisfaction when the Monster realizes the unraveling of his secret hideout, but his smile dies as the Monster returns pushing another captive in front of him. _We have to get him out of here_. He can't help but notice that the captive dresses similarly to _her_. But it's just a coincidence. It has to be. Then the hood comes off and his chest freezes. _Ziva. _

_Here. Impossible. That's just…no, it can't be._ But it's really her, though she looks almost like a different person. Her skin is chalkier and her body is bonier, but her eyes bulge as if she has to see everywhere at once. They're darker too, and they're wide now, trying to take in the fact that he's here.

His juvenile persona takes over, trying to make her feel a little safer. "So, how was your summer?"

Ziva has always been hard to read, but now her guard's down, and he can finally see what she hides in those dark eyes of her. A dozen emotions play across her face: pain, sadness, and frustration are prominent, but there's some positive emotions too: love, joy, and longing. But just like that, her guard is back up. "Out of everyone in the world who could have found me," she starts slowly, her voice thick with misuse, "It had to be you?" Her voice barely breaks at the end, a rare show of true sadness in her persona.

He is hurt. She doesn't want him here? Why, would she rather have someone else rescue her? The answer comes quickly: she doesn't want him to rescue her because here is _here_, in the middle of the driest place on Earth, in the middle of a camp of semi-human monsters.

She drags her gaze back up to his, and her beautiful eyes give him the courage to answer. In his own way, of course. "You're welcome." For so much more than this. "So, you glad to see me?" Although he asks in jest, deep down, he is yearning for her to say she did, because he missed her. A lot.

"You should not have come." _Does she really believe that? Doesn't she know that we would do this in a heartbeat again? _He replies sarcastically, with more grimness than usual. "All right then. Good catching up. I'll be going now." He stands up, then collapses in his chair. Ziva's eyebrows draw together; she almost looks like she might cry. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Taken prisoner." _As if I could forget that. _

She doesn't look away from him as she speaks to McGee, and for that he is grateful. Being away from her was the darkest experience in his life, but he didn't realize it until he could drink in her image once more.

"You—thought I was dead?"

There are so many ways he could answer that, but, because the thought of her actually _being _dead strikes a chord in his chest, he says simply, "Oh—oh, yeah."

"Then why are you here?" For a minute he's dumbfounded. _She…didn't think we would come to avenge her? Seriously? _

Suddenly he remembers the toxin flowing though his veins, and realizes what he might say if she asked the right question. And, being a man, he just doesn't have enough courage to say it. "Well, McGee—McGee didn't think you were dead—"

_"Tony. Why. Are you here?" _Her voice aches with the raw desire to hear what they both know. He swallows.

"Couldn't live without you, I guess." _It's the truth._

Her eyes flash once, then dull as she suppresses her emotions. And then harden even more as she realizes he never meant to live through this. _It's just not worth it._ "So you will die with me." She pauses, again looking like she might cry. Her next words are barely above a whisper. "You should've left me alone."

Pain flashes through him—for her, for him, for this hellhole they're in. "Okay! Tried—couldn't, listen, you should know I've taken some kinda truth serum, so if there's any kinda questions you don't wanna know the answer to—"

"I did not ask for _anyone _to put themselves in harm's way for me. I do not deserve it."

"So what are you doing out here? Some kind of…Monastic experience? Some kind of penance?" He knows he's goading her, but he does so anyway in the hope that she'll snap at him.

"It is justified." She's not making eye contact with him, but he knows that she truly believes it. She's been brainwashed to believe that she is not worthy of rescue, of avenging.

But she is wrong. "Get over yourself."

"I have."

XX

**Lost in the darkness, trying to find your way home**

**I want to embrace you, and never let you go**

**Almost hope you're in heaven, so no one, can hurt you so**

**Living in agony, 'cuz I just do not know**

**Where you are **

XX

"Now, you tell Saleem everything he wants to hear. And you try to save yourselves. I am ready to die." She steels her gaze, and he knows she wants to believe she is. But in truth, she wants to live more desperately than ever.

McGee slurs his words, "'S not how it works."

"How _what _works."

"'he plan."

"You, have an escape plan?" He's almost insulted at the tone of surprise in her voice. He winks at her, and she looks astonished. "_Tony. _They have thirty men, _heavily _armed. They have anti-tank and anti-aircraft weapons. What do you have?"

He shrugs, acting nonchalant. "Well, that's where things get a little tricky." And then, although he knows she's going to be pissed as hell, he explains their "plan"—aka what Tony thought up on the plane ride over and might've forgotten to tell Gibbs.

Surprisingly, she's not pissed; she's utterly and completely flabbergasted. Once again, he's just as shocked; she didn't believe that they would come for her. When he lets it slip that there is a strong possibility that they will get rescued, he is rewarded with a gleam in her eyes, a combination of elation and raw joy. Then when he sees it disappear, her eyes once again thicken with hopelessness. Then her eyes change again as she grows impatient and frustrated with him—_just like old times—_and then he sobers down and asks her if she can fight, because seriously, it doesn't even look like she can walk on her own. But Ziva, being Ziva, remains silent as Saleem throws the door open (he hates the man a little more every time Ziva looks at him and flinches).

There's a look of hard determination and cold ruthlessness in his eyes, so Tony opens his mouth again, hoping to distract the Monster. "Oh, hey, Saleem. What's up, man? What's with the commotion?" For indeed he has been hearing the noise of what's sure to be a squad of battle-ready Marines ready to kick some terrorist ass building for at least fifteen minutes now.

"Moving out." _A knife. Not good._

"Oh, that's good; I was getting' kinda tired of this place." _Keep him distracted, keep him talking. Come on, boss, we can't hold out for much longer. _

"Not taking prisoners." _Shit! We're so close! _Then he presses the knife against her throat and he sees red from fury. _Keep calm, keep calm. _ "I'm not done yet."

Ziva's eyes are wide and terrified, and though her face is turned away from him, she keeps her gaze on Tony, like she can't bear to lose the sight of him, as if he gives her strength. "If they do not check in, the Americans will come looking for them."

_What is she doing, what is she doing, what the _hell _is she doing? _"Ziva, shut up," he says in the most level, even tone he can manage.

She ignores him, so intent is she on saving the saviors. "Kill me. You'll need the Americans for leverage." _Why does she not realize that we're not afraid to die for her? Why doesn't she have faith in her team? _

The Monster is smirking. "I don't make bargains."

Tony smirks right back. "Do you make pizza?"

Suddenly McGee kicks out, and Saleem crashes to the floor. Tony starts yelling urgently; he knows It's not time, knows there isn't a chance that McGee can beat him all cuffed. Suddenly there the Monster rises again, breathing hard, his gun pointed at McGee. Ziva's eyes are wide and terrified, but he can't worry about her reactions right now; he has to distract the Monster long enough so they won't get killed. "Stop! Stop! There's something I haven't told you yet."

"And what is that?" Saleem asks, his eyes and gun still on McGee.

_It's almost time, almost time. Gotta stall him, stall him. _He makes eye contact with Ziva and says, ""Well, I told you about the brains, I told you about the guns, I told you about the muscle, the scientist, politician, the leader, I told you about every member of the team, except myself," breaks eye contact, he can't let her know how scared he is, "the part I play." _Come on, DiNozzo, work it! _"I'm the wild card. I'm the guy who looks at the reality in front of him and refuses to accept it. Like right now, I should be terrified, right? But I'm not." Now he's breathing hard, and he has Saleem's attention. "'Cuz I just can't stop thinking about the movie _True Lies_. You know, where Arnie is strapped to the chair shot full of truth serum? Picks his cuffs, kills everybody…

"You have thirty seconds to live, Saleem."

Ziva looks confused but still scared. McGee has grabbed the knife and hidden it below his body and is stealthily cutting though his cuffs. Saleem laughs. "You're still bound. You're lying."

_And now for the finale. This is so better than Terminator: Salvation_. "I can't lie." Saleem looks a little anxious about that. "I didn't say I was gonna be the one to kill ya.

"Remember when I told you my boss was a sniper?" _Now. _

Right on the mark, the window shatters and a bullet rams into his head. Saleem dies immediately, alone in a pool of his own blood. _You deserve nothing more, you monster. _

Suddenly gunfire increases, as do the screams and shouts. McGee leaps up, cuffs already undone, and runs behind Tony. A guard runs in a starts screaming as he sees his boss's dead body. Another bullet ends his life, extra gunfire showering the ceiling. Ziva's eyes are locked with his, raw fear with intense determination. _We will bring you home. I swear. _

The cuffs are suddenly off, and then Ziva's rope bindings are easily cut. She stands, but wobbles—both of her legs are damaged. Before he has time to actually think about how many injuries she has, he grabs her right arm and quickly swings it over his shoulder; McGee does the same with her left. They begin moving quickly down the hallway, practically dragging her. She is shaking.

Another guard, they pause, two gunshots, turn the corner…

And there he is. "Let's go home."

XX

**I'll find you somewhere, I'll keep on trying**

**Until my dying day**

**I just need to know, whatever has happened**

**The truth will free my soul **

XX

The plane ride was a blur. The Marines gave them minimal first aid at the port where they had taken off, so they wouldn't die on the way home, but he was still achy and tired, but incredibly amazed. _We saved her. We did it. She's coming home. _Even as she wouldn't talk to him or detach herself from Gibbs, he was just happy to be able to look at her.

XX

The elevator brings back so many memories—bickering, laughing, teasing, arguing. But now it's just silent. He almost laughs when he says, "Just another day at the office."

A soft ding accompanies the opening of the doors. Ziva looks to Gibbs for leadership; he steps out first and heads for his desk, as if it's just a normal day at the office. Ziva follows him, but stops and just looks at her home. Both he and McGee pause behind her, not wanting to leave her vulnerable. Abby and Ducky are looking at them, both just looking.

A clap rings out, and they see Vance standing on the balcony, looking rather proud. Suddenly the entire office is clapping, exchanging looks of shock and awe, for rescuing her, the one whom they thought was lost.

Abby steps up to Ziva with Ducky right behind. Tony shakes Ducky's hand, then passes him to his desk. It's just too much, he needs to sit down. When he does so, he sees Ziva hugging Abby fiercely, but looking at him with eyes filled with hurt. He just looks at her, and for a minute, the two exist in their own little world.

But then the bubble breaks, and Ziva looks away. He knows that there are things that need to be said, and when he's showed, eaten and gathered his thoughts he'll wait for her to do the same, and then they'll talk—because they are partners, but they both deserve the truth.

XX

**Wherever you are, I won't stop searching**

**Whatever it takes, need to know**

A/N no. 2: Well, I hope you enjoyed! All that's left now are Ducky and Abby, and I'll try to get them up by Monday, but don't hold your breath. However, even if it takes a few weeks, I will _not _abandon this FanFic. Cross my heart, hope to die.

Correction: in the last chapter, I mentioned a picture of Paris-erase that! I completely forgot that _Jetlag _is not until season 7. My bad. When I'm done with this whole story, I think I'm gonna go through again and completely re-edit it, just in case I forgot something.

REVIEW, review, review!

And have a nice day.


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, the band Plum or the song _In My Arms_.

A/N no. 1: Well, I'm back! I'm truly sorry this took a ridiculous amount of time; I just couldn't find the inspiration to write Abby or Ducky's POV. But I have! (See A/N at bottom)

Enjoy the chapter~

**Knowing clouds will rage**

**And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms**

It's hard knitting yourself back together. Especially when you've been ripped apart multiple times. But it's possible, and when you have the most incredible family in the world on your side, it goes faster.

Gibbs was never broken to the untrained eye, but even he finds himself smiling more and watching his "kids" more.

McGee, after he was able to walk, was so proud of himself that he had to remind himself to not brag. And, because he was a good person with a kind heart, he never did.

Tony began to smile more, though it was strained at first; eventually he began teasing and joking more often.

Ziva pulled herself together faster than any of them would have expected, though sometimes she stares off into spare and flinches when touched.

As a team, they were one once more. As scar will remain, but it will be only a reminder of a pain overcome; a wound no longer.

**Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around**

**But you will be safe**

**In my arms**

A/N no. 2: *Sniff* So touching...anyway! I realized that Ducky and Abby are in a category all their own; watch out for a new story of mine, titled _Ones Who Remain_ coming out soon! Should be...early November! I'm so thankful everyone stuck with me this far!

Have a great day and don't forget to review!


End file.
